<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie and His Pizza by daytripper28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031362">Reggie and His Pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daytripper28/pseuds/daytripper28'>daytripper28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have too much time on my hands, M/M, Other, Very Bad Fic, also yes i wrote a song about pizza for this fic, i wrote this off of a prompt my friend gave me and messed it up completely, reggie loves pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daytripper28/pseuds/daytripper28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Reggie is confessing his love for pizza in a very ridiculous manner when Alex and Willie enter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Pizza (sort of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reggie and His Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to my friend @sooshloveslouis on tumblr who gave me this prompt (i’m sorry the fic turned out so bad but it was fun to write)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>It’s just so delicious</p><p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>I don’t really know what rhymes with delicious</p><p>   Reggie crooned this from where he was kneeling in the middle of the garage, facing an open box of pizza that was placed on top of Alex’s drum stool. He had turned the lights off and placed little candles all around the room to give it that sort of ambiance.</p><p>Your greasy exterior makes everything inferior</p><p>And I just can’t wait to get a fresh slice</p><p>People say that they want romance</p><p>But pizza, I think you’re more nice</p><p>    Alex had gone off with Willie for the evening on a date, Luke had gone to visit his parents, and Julie was spending time with her family, leaving Reggie by himself.</p><p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>It’s just so delicious</p><p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>I don’t really know what rhymes with delicious</p><p>I know how to make you</p><p>I know every little recipe</p><p>Your crust, your sauce, your cheese, your toppings</p><p>Everything that makes you the best</p><p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>It’s just so delicious</p><p>Man, I love pizza</p><p>I don’t really know what rhymes with delicious</p><p>Oooooo</p><p>Oooooo</p><p>Oooooo</p><p>I love yo—</p><p>     Suddenly, there was a small poof. Reggie’s head snapped up and he made eye contact with Alex, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Willie was there, too, with his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, and it was obvious they had been in the middle of something when they poofed in. Reggie stared at them. Something in him told him that he should probably say something, or at least stop staring, because that was sort of weird. After about a minute (but what felt like hours), Reggie cleared his throat.</p><p>     “I won’t mention this—“ he gestured at Alex and Willie, who, after looking at them had definitely been in the middle of something—“if you guys won’t mention—“ he gestured at himself, his pizza-on-a-stool, and his bass “—this.”</p><p>     “Yup, yes, mmhmm,” Alex said. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind—“</p><p>     “Yeah, no, yeah, I’m on it. I’m leaving.”</p><p>     And without another word, Reggie poofed away.</p><p>      “Well,” said Willie after Reggie had gone. Alex could hear the smile in their voice. “That was something you don’t see everyday.”</p><p>       Alex sighed. “Just usual Reggie.”</p><p>      Willie hummed. “Wanna get back to what we were doing?”</p><p>       Instead of replying, Alex just kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah anyway this was very bad but thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>